Hour of Need
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Why does Mark love Roger? That's a simple question with a simple answer. You can ask him yourself. Teen!Marker. Mark/Roger oneshot for my boyfriend.


**A/N: You might know about my wonderful four-years-and-still-going-strong boyfriend, Zac. Well, it's his birthday soon and I wanted to write him something special even though he probably won't read it. (He hates Marker, but this was too perfect to pass up. This idea just seemed so perfect to me.) I love you Zaccy, and this is for you. X)**

Disclaimer: _RENT is a piece of art that is literally so beautiful it has brought me to tears. My own writing has never brought me to tears. Therefore, by the transitive property, I did not write RENT._

**Hour of Need**

What? Oh. Hi, I'm, I'm- Um… Mark. Cohen. Yeah, I'm sorry I bumped into you… I'll get that. No, really, it's my fault. I was just daydreaming.

About what? Ah… I don't know if I should really be broadcasting this. I don't want to offend anyone.

No, nothing _offensive_ really, but some people… Well, let's just say that I've had a lot of Leviticus spewed at me in the past couple of months. Half the town doesn't want me near their kids. Not that I like kids- I mean- I like- well, other stuff…

Here's your stuff. You don't have to stay and talk to me, I'll be fine. I'm just waiting for someone.

Huh? Oh… His name's Roger. We've been best friends since we were eleven. He's cool. Plays guitar, writes poetry and everything… I'd ask if you've seen him play but you don't look like the type… Type? No, nothing bad- I mean, you just don't look like you're into bad music. Yeah. His band kind of sucks, between you and me. I mean, he's only seventeen, he can't get into any particularly good bands right now. I only go to see him, not for the music.

… Why are you smiling? ... Okay…

N-no, we- um- I'm sorry, did I hear you right?

… OH. Um, yeah, actually. We- just- this year. Yeah. Yeah, I know, it's a big jump. I know. He treats me well, yeah. You wouldn't think it but he's actually a gentleman when he's not trying to be obnoxious. Heh… Yes. JUST like that actually. He's so cute… I'm sorry, that's probably inappropriate- no? Wow. You're pretty cool, you know.

Have I- yeah, I think so. I mean, my mom tries to set me up with our rabbi's daughter all the time but Nanette doesn't really appeal to me if you know what I mean. And I dated this Maureen girl…

I'm not surprised you've heard of her. She makes a point of making an impression.

Anyways, I don't know why I wasted so much time with her. Probably because it was nice to think Roger was getting all jealous over it… Then I found out that he actually WAS, two months after she dumped me. It was perfect timing.

Really? You are? I didn't think Scarsdale had more than a one-percent gay population. It's sort of homophobic- I can't be the only one that's noticed. Yeah, I'm in high school- junior. Roger's a senior. But he says he'll stay here with me until I finish school. It's been hard, obviously- I mean, yeah, I do get slammed into lockers every so often. But I don't mind.

Well, I mean, whenever Roger sees it or I end up with bruises he gets so mad and it's just- it's really cute… I know I'm smiling! Urgh. I'm sorry. You don't have to listen to me ramble on about my boyfriend, I'm sorry…

I wish my skin wasn't so pale sometimes. I blush like a tomato. It's awful. And it just gets worse when people point it out. Roger does it all the time-

L-love? … I… I guess… I-Yeah. I do. I l-love him, a lot… I haven't told him yet. Please don't say anything to anyone! God knows how gossip travels and I want it to be _perfect_… I don't really know if I can, though. Sometimes I wonder if he- I mean- he's such a GUY. I know I am too but- not like he is… I'm a closet romantic. I'm not sure about him. I don't want to get shot down. What if I ruin it?

I don't know. I'm just awkward. And insecure… I sound like a teenaged girl. Ugh. Ignore that.

Why? … Why do I love Roger? I guess- have you ever had that one person whose just always been there for you? Like… Like when my dad left. I called him at four in the morning and he stayed up with me right until I fell asleep, then ditched last period to come and check on me the next day. Didn't even yell at me for waking him up or anything. I don't know how to explain it, other than- he's- he's just Roger.

And I love him… I'm so screwed.

Oh- shit! There he is! I- I have to go! I'll see you around!

ROGER! Rog, wait up, come on! You have longer legs than me…


End file.
